The Life of Millarty
by Sgt Shady
Summary: This is the story of two Ker'Long family members, Nalz and Millarty. A rather long lore for them, tragedy's and comedies will appear here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction: **Nobody knows about Millarty's first thirteen years of her life. They were unrecorded and

the only people that knew, her parents, were dead. And her brother tried to kill her. Her name was Millarty Ker'Long, she was an experiment by a rogue guild to build a weapon, of a human. She was built with two pistols, M1911s rather. They were dark with light-brown grips. She also has daggers, built with poison that would kill you slowly. In her young years, it was practical training for the most part, to get her into combat.

**Millarty's P.o.V.:**

It was around midnight. I was worn-out. I would be forced to only do three things for the last five hours: Climb a tree, jump 6 feet to the next tree, then jump off and fill the target with lead. "Are we finished, Vae?" I asked, panting. I would look at him. He would be guffawing in my face.

"I suppose you can, Millarty. Try to get some sleep." He would smile and walk back to her home. My head was filled with sweat and leaves. My pistols were burning from all the shooting. I dug them into my pockets and started walking to the shed, or my place of stay.

After walking for around two hours, I reached my shed. It was still metal and red with a built in AC. I let out a breath of air, smiling. Although my feet were numbing and my legs were tired, I knew that my bed, filled with memory foam, would be the best feeling in the world with my ass laying down in it. My legs were cramped to the point I felt like cutting them off. I removed my armor off and put on regular clothes. It stunk. The shed, that is. Showering was a no-no here apparently for me. I then crawled in bed, holding my pillow tightly. I went to sleep.

**Nalz's P.o.V.**

It's been 16 years of me serving in Northwatch. 16 years of the best moments of my life. I met the love of my life, Saelilly there. She was the current commander. I was deployed there under the influence my guild, Demonslayers. I was employed with some soldiers. Porkchop, Zug, Estudio, and a few others. Porkchop turned practically insane and ended up killing himself. Poor guy. We've been defending Northwatch for quite a while from the horde. But.. strange things have been going on. Saelilly would no longer speak to me, but to only stay inside of her tent. Strange. Zug, whom provided us with the BEST weapons, no longer did so. I really doubt that she was spared, well my sister. She has mental problems whilst younger and a Shaman predicted her demise. So I sent her to the Molten Core for her to burn herself in lava. But mind it little, for Millarty is of course, dead.

**That's All I really have for tonight. I just wanted to introduce the two main characters of this tragedy. Other chapters will be longer. I promise!**

**~Sgt Shady**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Millarty's P.o.V.

I woke up. I was still exhausted from the training. Today was a big day. The day I would run away from this rocky terrain. I walked and gathered my equipment. My armor, two pistols, and my two axes. I tied my mask to my face, and I ran south. I ran faster than I could EVER have done. I ran for hours on end. Mile by mile I kept going I knew I couldn't stay. I was impossible. I was not going to be used. Not again.

I reached a place known as Nagrand. It was my formal birthplace was. It had amazing animals and creatures. I was stunned and amazing at my old home. My land. The empire, The Ancients, controlled all of Draenor. They were regular humans who sought power from any source. They were the strongest empire known to man. The had controlled an entire planet. They were armed with leather outfits and large Warhammers and Shields.

Nevertheless, I walked, looking for my people. We called them Auroraens. The Ancients' rejects you can say. We were populated around this HUGE powersourse, we called it the Oshu'gun. They had another group named The Edenicars. They were located north around Netherstorm. They were fewer, around the 60s or 70s. I eventually met up with the camp and met with such care.

"Oh look. It's my own people. How have y'all been doing without me?" I said giggling to a group of Auroraens that didn't see me. They jumped and were happy about my return.

"Hey hush it Millarty, we thought you were gone for good when the Ancients took ya," My Friend, Vive proclaimed. She was as happy as ever. She ran the show while I was gone. I could trust her with anything. We gossiped more and met up with the rest. We ha fun.

**~~ Two Hours Later~~**

"Hey, Millarty. You need to hide. The Ancients are back looking for you." Connor yelped. I ran inside our secret tunnel inside the Oshu'gun. I heard everything.

"We know your friend Millarty is here. Give us her, and your lives would be spared." Shin demanded. He had 20 soldiers armed with double barreled blunderbusts waiting at his command. At the moment, from looking above off the top of the crystal, 70 Auroraens were already armed to the teeth with Muskets. They were looking to fight. I was looking to fight. We were. I set up my Rifle at the top, and waiting for the bloodbath.

I no longer could hear from the elevation. It was cold. All of a sudden, The 70 Auroraens blasted the Ancients, wiping all of them out at once. I ran back down. As i was running, I began to worry. We knew that the Ancients were tough. Tougher than us. How were we going to win. I eventually got down, my rifle attached on my back.

"What did you do, Vive?!" I yelled at her. I was shaking.

"I did what any good leader would do." She stated. she seemed proud.

"Vive. you were the leader as long as I was gone." I was angered and scared.

"Either way, Sarge, there is no turning back. It's our time to reclaim Nagrand, our home, our sanctuary, our freedom.. It's time to take back what is ours." She smilled.

"Alright.. We need to move to the center, Halaa, if we are going to have any progress." I ordered. Halaa was the base in Nagrand that the Ancients used. Without it, Nagrand would no longer be of use to them.

**Nalz's P.O.V.**

It was morning. Saelilly still hasn't come out of her tent for the past 6 months. She locked her tent, so no entry I suppose. We recently got new supplies from the Ancients. They're our trading partners. We had supplies of Muskets. They were indeed handy. We also received sixteen cannons. Baboom! The Horde did retreat from Northwatch's lower level. Our musket fire has them drawn back. Slower than ever, but we WILL reach that camp and end the horde. Zug has invented something too, I suppose it is suitable. It's a smaller version of a Musket. He calls it a flintlock.

"Ey, Zug." I shouted. Nobody here was happy. We were winning this war, but yet.. nobody was happy. Everyone was depressed. I didn't know why. I was confused. REALLY confused. I walked over to Saelilly's tent, hoping for answers.

"Hey, Saelilly, hun. You there?" I called, shaking the walls. For the longest time, I had no answer.

"Go away..." She spoke. It was soft. Different. It seemed her voice trailed away. I listened. Like the sensitive brat I was.

I was really tired, in a weird way. It felt odd. I had no clue why. I missed the old Northwatch. Where we all got around the campfire, listened to Porkchop's fucked up stories. But I mainly missed the affection given off by nearly everyone. I missed the love that was evenly throughout the air. Personally I feel the same. I feel depressed myself and I feel like there is no hope. Conversations are now forever scarce. You were lucky to get a 'Hey What's Up?" from anyone. I believe it's the Ancient's rule over us. the Southern Barrens does belong to them, along with Northwatch. I wonder.. if the Ancients left.. would everything return? I don't know. I only wish for the best. I want everyone here to be happy. Am I the problem?

**That is all I have tonight!**

**ENJOY :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Millarty's P.o.V.**

We reached Halaa. 20 Auroraens at each of the five sides. We were ready. We waited behind a large mass of rocks surrounding it, waiting for the supply caravan to leave. It was about 20 minutes are we were tired.

"How long do you think they'll stay?" I asked a nearby warrior. He shrugged at me and polished his musket. That's when the caravan left.

I signaled the hand movements to engage. We stood up at once and bombarded the city of Halaa. It rained with shots of lead. It took a while, but when half of them already were dead, they attacked back. We were obviously not going to win staying where we were at. Their rifles were extremely better than our muskets. We slowly moved up, taking breaks to reload out muskets, run, cover, shoot. We repeated this until we reached the city. They had an estimates 800 men total in Halaa against our 126 men. 562 Halaani Guards were wiped out. We lost only 14 Auroraens. We charged through the bridges and entered, destroying any Ancient Halaani there was. They had 12 cannons they forgot to use. Soon, after fighting with steel to steel, we defeated the Ancient Halaani. We only lost 17 men in the battle. We deployed people to use cannons and set up battle positions as the Auroraen flag, two golden eagles with a black background, was raised on the flag pole high for every Ancient warrior to see. We switched our Muskets for their rifles, a two shot rifle with 30-6 rounds. We were armed to the teeth. We put any civilians that happened to survive in the town hall, where our medics would care for them. Sure enough, after getting ready and waiting for them, they come, 30 minutes after the event. They were about 2,000 of them only armed with rifles. They fired without warning. It rained down on us with lead, killing 9 of us instantly. It was dead silent for the next two seconds. The roar of the cannons bombarded them as well fired back, killing a lot of them, for sure. The Battle lasted two hours. They retreated with only 130 men left, while we stood proudly, 68 of us remaining. With the capture of Halaa, Nagrand was ours. We decided to finish off the guards, so we sent 30 men to chase them, to finish them off. They came back. Nagrand had two entrances. One to Burning Blades, and the other to Terokkar Forest. We sent 15 men to guard each, as we liberated Telaar from the Ancients Rule. We ended up having 549 Auroraens because of Telaar. We decided to liberate Sunspring Post too, a hot spot of Ancient Guards. We sent 334 of our men over there to finish it, along with a cannon. They came back, and hour later. Our ranks moved to the Thousands. 1,231 Auroraen warriors. We soon liberate Nagrand of ANY Ancient rule, granting us Nagrand to Aurorae territory. We had a total of 6,735 troops. Our main post was Halaa. We had 2,042 guarding it with 5 cannons at each station. We had 130 men guarding the two entrances, one cannons per entrance. The Auroraen Flag rose high.

**Two Days Later.**

A man dressed in red on a horse ran to Halaa. It was a messenger.

"Speak, courier." I spoke. I was already given a name throughout Draenor. The Ancients call me a terrorist, the Auroraens call me a hero, and the Edenicars call me a legend.

"The Edenicars successfully rebelled, but they only controll one mass of landform. They wish to call on you for help." He looked promising. I thought about for a good minute.

"I'll be on my way." That was my answer. I was going to move half of my 6,000 men into Netherstorm. He ran off somewhere.

Five hours later I managed to collect 3,000 men. We didn't speak nothing. We were outfitted in Purple leather, to keep in Camoflague with Netherstorm. We started the journey on horseback. We managed to destroy small Ancient Caravans throughout the journey. I knew that they were stationed in Area 52.

A day went by when we made it to the bridge leading in Netherstorm. The Edenicar guards greeted us kindly. We ran to Area 52. It wasn't far. I noticed something on the way. The Edenicars weren't organized as we were. They had saddened stares. They were losing the revolution. Soon, we reached Area 52.

"Ah, Millarty! I've been expecting you!" The Edenicar said. He later revealed his name is Brokenstar. His men would armed with swords and axes. Only a few with rifles.

"Edenicar. My Auroraens are outside to be dispatched." I said proudly. I wanted to give this man a good impression.

"You won't need to do much. All we need is Stormspire. Then we control all the masses."

"Seems simple. Auroraens breach it with your men, then we win Netherstorm."

"That's the plan."

"Then let's get to it." I said. I walked out as he followed.

"You will have access to five Cannons, and 400 of my best Edenicars." He spoke out.

"That'll be just fine." I replied, insuring him this'll turn out good.

We started to head out. Stormspire isn't even that far. The Edenicars were scared and because of it, we tried to avoid any Ancient Caravan. For five miles we walked until we reached it. Magnificent. We set the cannons up and without further due, we opened cannon fire on the Spire. Half of the thing collapsed, managing only a good 1/3 percent of it stays intact. Our Auroraens rushed in on the incoming Ancient armed. We had knifes attached at the end of our rifles. We defeated the rushing armies, one by one, wave by wave. We lost around 124 Auroraens and 46 Edenicars, but in the end, we won. Edenciar controlled all of Netherstorm. At the top of the 50 foot remaining coliseum, they raised one of our flags up. confused, I went to the back, where their leader was. Sure enough. They decided to be a part of us. We longed on a name of our combination of groups to make the guild, "Eden Aurorae." We were stationed with 15,463 people. The Ancients had 744,676. How did we beat them, I'll never know.

**-A Month Later**

**Halaa, Nagrand. **

"By Eden Aurorae's court, you are found guilty for the enslavement of many."

These are the words that destroyed the Ancients. Their leader was sent to execution by firing squad as well as every officer. Eden Aurorae took over Draenor. It didn't last for long. We gave it up to keep Netherstorm and Nagrand.

"Hey, Millarty. How goes it girl?" Vive shouted at me. She hugged me while jumped on me, tackling me over. I laughed.

"Oh it's going just fine. The taste of freedom is extreme." I giggled. We rolled around wrestling for the longest time. A month of freedom. Over Two-Hundred thousand Soldiers worked for Eden Aurorae. They were known as Devil Dogs all across Draenor. We were a peaceful guild for the longest time. Then things changed when we found the portal.

The portal is known as the Dark Portal. It leads to another world known as Azeroth. A hundred-thousand men armed with rifles lined up to enter. We didn't know what was on the other side. We jumped in.

**-A Few Life Twirling Portal Seconds Later**

The land was red like Hellfire. They had a small path. We followed it. We managed to walk a good twenty minutes before getting in our first firefight. It was against greenskins. We learned later they were Horde. We reached a fort. Netherguarde. The guards greeted us rudely. They were stopped by a man with golden hair. He claimed he was an officer of the order. The Order of the Silver Hand. They let us stay for five days.

"So.. uhm.. Who are your people exactly.. Millarty?" The man asked. His name was Daemos.

"We're Auroraens from a land we call, 'Nagrand.'" I explained to him everything. He seemed to understand as he had been in that position. I could tell, our guilds were going to get along.

** Nalz' P.O.V.**

It was morning. I received news that we would no longer be under the Ancients control due to conflicts across another world. What world? I have no clue. Everyone seems happy, but Saelilly. She has been ignoring me for the longest time and it worries me.

"Hey, Nalz. How's the Horde update?" Zug asked.

"It's going magnificent. The Horde are retreating back to their little camp. We'll soon have their heads!" We both laughed. We received new recruits to our ranks. There names? Rin, Fatra, Zinco, and Pyle. Pyle in a way, is the new Porkchop. Fatra is like Zug and the two? New people. We knew how to deal with these people. These are easy people..


End file.
